


[Podfic of] Decryption Codes

by isweedan



Series: [Podfic of] Double Agent Vader [5]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Double Agent Vader, First Meetings, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: [00:40:21]Fialleril's Summary:Newly appointed Senator Leia Organa meets Darth Vader for the first time. And then she meets Ekkreth.





	[Podfic of] Decryption Codes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Decryption Codes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477607) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



> Fialleril's Notes:  
>  _Leia is 16 in this fic, and sometimes it shows. (Teenage Rebel princess, fighting the man with encrypted information and embarrassing doodles of the Emperor.)_

**Length** 00:40:21

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Double%20Agent%20Vader%2004%20Decryption%20Codes.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is a .zip file of the series, Right-click to DL!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DAV.zip)
> 
> Cover note -- This is a crop and a 'shop of a piece by concept artist Ralph McQuarie who did the BEST stuff. There's a really gorgeous picture-book retelling of ANH using just his art, it's great!


End file.
